


Whole New World

by the_girl_who_reads14



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good!Malfoys, lost twin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5265779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_girl_who_reads14/pseuds/the_girl_who_reads14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Izabelle Doe falls through the barrier at platform 9 3/4 she didn't expect to be told she'd a witch let alone that she has a twin brother. How will she cope in this new world with a new family. And when she falls in love with her brother's arch rival will her family accept it or will they ruin her chance at happiness in the unfamiliar world?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole New World

The large station was hectic. There were people everywhere. All of them pushing and shoving to get to their own destinations. One of those people was a social security agent, though she didn’t look it outwardly, followed by a small girl in jeans and a ripped band t-shirt with a black leather jacket and emerald green converse boots. This girl was on her way to a new foster home, surprise, surprise, because the last family didn’t want her anymore. And she didn’t want anyone’s pity, it wasn’t as if this was a new thing for her. She was constantly being moved from home to home as no one wanted her for long. You see strange things always happened around her, things like levitating tea cups and spontaneous cake combustion, not to mention the strange aura she seemed to carry around. Suddenly the girl slowed, trailing behind the agent as if she was unconcerned with arriving on time. Absently she wondered what the new family would be like. Deciding she needed to be alone for a while she slipped away through the crowd. As she was about to pass the wall of lockers between platforms 9 and 10 a rather large boy in an ugly uniform and straw hat bumped into her. She braced for impact and rolled back to standing position grumbling about straw hats and overweight menaces. Looking up her jaw dropped. This was impossible this whole terminal wasn’t here a minute ago. Where she expected to see a wall of lockers there was an entire train station filled with people in strange robes and a huge gleaming red steam engine with the words Hogwarts express painted on the side. Suddenly a drawling voice pierces the haze and she snaps to attention. Standing in front of her is a boy her age with white-blond hair and a pointy chin to his right a brunette girls and a black boy are standing and on his left two rather gorilla looking boys stare stupidly around. Behind the kids adults who look to be their parents are having conversation  
*8*OC POV*8*  
“Excuse me but who are you? I’ve never seen you and I know everyone” the blond boy says looking me up and down. Taking in my brown hair, pale skin, and hazel coloured eyes. I turn to him and reply  
“You’re excused, although you can’t possibly know everyone as it’s extremely improbable“ Giving him a smirk I continue to stare at my surroundings watching him splutter out of the corner of my eye.  
“How dare you talk to me like that?! I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact and you will give the respect I deserve!” right as I’m about to answer a dark haired boy with glasses and a scar a brunette girl with an armful of books and a red head guy stand between us and the kid with the scar addresses blondie, Draco?  
“Torturing innocents again Malfoy” he spits with contempt. Draco sneers  
“No Potter, only trying to figure out how a muggle found its way onto the platform” Abruptly the three of them turn to me with expressions of shock on their faces. Putting on my best ‘innocent’ face, which is hard to do wearing a leather jacket I ask one question  
“What’s a muggle?”  
Then the one Draco called Potter yells for a Mr. Weasly. A voice behind me piped up  
“Yes Harry?” ahh so his name was Harry “what seems to be the problem here?” Harry just pointed at me while the boy behind him, the red head spoke  
“She’s a muggle dad, how’d she get onto the platform?” Mr. Weasly looks intrigued  
“A muggle you say. Fascinating” I roll my eyes, time to add my two cents  
“Yeah, As much as I love to stand here being talked about like I don’t exist... would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” I shouted the last bit getting very annoyed with these people who seemed quite content to continually ignore my presence. Glaring around at them all I noticed that each one looked shifty, as if there was something that I wasn’t supposed to know.  
“OK that’s it what is going on here? “ I ask forcefully, not paying attention I didn’t see the shot of red light speeding towards me until I was hit. The last thing I saw were those exceedingly green eyes staring down at me with a mixture of shock, pity, and curiosity.

 

*8*Draco’s POV*8*  
“Get off me Parkinson” I sneer at said girl before turning back to my best friend, Blaise Zabini. “Got any summer plans mate?” I ask darting my eyes around quickly trying to make sure Pansy wasn’t sneaking up behind me or anything.  
“Just hanging around the manor trying to avoid my Mums new boyfriend. . . Hey who’s that” he says pointing towards a pretty girl with dark hair and hazel eyes. I smirked at him  
“Why don’t we find out?”  
“Yes let’s” with that we both turn and start moving toward her. Behind us Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle followed. As we walked I noticed that she looked around the station curiously as if she’d never been here before. Filing it away for later I stepped up and addressed her. “Excuse me but who are you? I’ve never seen you and I know everyone” I tell her raking my eyes over her purple t-shirt- pulled nicely over her cleavage, smaller than pansy’s but it fit her better- Black leather jacket, Emerald green converse and greywash jeans covered in a myriad of drawings from faeries and mermaids to dragons and trolls all surrounded by curling vines and leaves, all in all she was hot. And when she replied she only got better  
“You’re excused, although you can’t know everyone as it’s highly improbable” I spluttered not expecting the very Slytherin answer. Then she smirks! My smirk! I’m the only one in 3rd year with that smirk and now this annoying mystery of a girl can do it. Suddenly she just got a whole lot more attractive. “How dare you talk to me like that?! I am a Malfoy, Draco Malfoy to be exact and you will give me the respect deserve!” I see her open her mouth to answer but then Pothead, Weaselbee and Granger step between us. Giving no outward signs that he saw the girl Potter glares at me.  
“Torturing innocents again Malfoy” I sneer at him and grace him with an answer.  
“No Potter only trying to figure out how a muggle found its way onto the platform” I tell him thinking that I’ll have a go at him and the girl all in one. The three Gryffindorks spin abruptly and I don’t know which is less believable, the act that they believed me or the fact that they turned their backs on the enemy. Then the walking enigma that is the girl goes and puts on an innocent face. In a leather jacket! She is probably one of the best Slytherins I know. And as far as I can tell she’s not even in Slytherin. My newfound respect plummets when she asks what a muggle is. All I can do is stare at her in shock at the fact that she really is a muggle. My mind barely registers Weaselbee calling for his dad and the girl giving another one of her snarky responses. I snap out of it long enough to overhear Mr. Weasly telling his wife that he’s going to take her to the auror’s office and get kingly to do a scan on her.  
*8*8*8*  
Later as Blaise and I were walking along a corridor in Malfoy manor he turns to me and says  
“Even though that girl was a muggle she is probably one of the best Slytherins there is, too bad she’s a muggle though”  
“Yeah too bad” I respond my body on autopilot as I think about how she could have gotten through the muggle repelling charm in the barriers if she was in fact a muggle.  
“She actually kind of reminds me of Snape” at this I snap out of my musings  
“Snape?” I ask incredulously, staring at him in shock. Then I think for a moment before replying.  
“Yeah I guess you’re right, although her hair was rather unsnape-like if you get my drift” he snorts a bit of laughter and just nods in agreement


End file.
